The Day Everything Had Changed
by xxxdreamsforeverxxx
Summary: Yellow has arrived in Pallet town, a place full of mysteries. What will she find in her stay here? Rated T just in case. Specialshipping. Will include other shippings in further chapters! This is my first fanfic! HIATUS/REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Kath here! Thanks for looking at my first ever fanfic! **

**Red: Yeah, yeah...**

**Me: what do you mean yeah, yeah! :(**

***brings out naginata* (kind of like the big scythe thing that grim reapers have)**

**Red: *backs off* Where did you get that thing?**

**Me: You are so gonna get it!**

**Red: Run!**

**Me: Yellow, do the disclaimer while I try and cut his head off!**

**Yellow: xxxdreamsforeverxxx does not own anything to do with Pokemon.**

Chapter 1: The Day Everything Had Changed

No POVs

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeep! Beeeeep!

"Uh..." Red grumbled.

"Today's a school day. Gotta get changed, quick!" said Red, startled by the fact that he had woken up 15 minutes later than what he had originally wanted to. He started getting change into his uniform, which consists of a blue collared shirt with a black and brownish red striped tie, a reddish brownish v-neck jumper worn on top of the shirt, a pair of dark marble grey trousers with a black belt (just in case it's a bit too large), and a deep royal blue blazer with the school's emblem.

After getting changed, he grabbed his bag with his necessary items inside, went to the kitchen where his mum left a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and dashed off to school, arriving two minutes before the bell rang and the teacher came in.

Yellow's POV

I'm so nervous. I've just arrived in my new school, Pallet Academy, and I'm wondering on whether or not it was such a good thing to transfer schools here in Pallet town. My uncle had told me that we were moving to Pallet town. He had a worried look on his face; as if something dangerous was near by. I tried asking him why we had to move but he didn't tell me.

I walked into the office and told the teacher that I was new and didn't know which way to go so I followed her. She told me to wait outside the room as she went to talk to the scary teacher inside, so I waited. After a few seconds, which felt like a few minutes to me, the office person went out and told me to stay here and wait for the scary teacher to tell me to get in.

So I waited for a few more seconds and then the scary teacher finally told me to get in. So I anxiously went inside the door and faced my future classmates.

Red's POV

When Mr. Boring-English-Homeroom-Teacher (yes, I didn't bother to remember their names) had told us that a transfer student was here, I was kind of surprised because our class didn't have much students transferring in. Then she came in. Wow. I never would've of thought that we would have a transfer student this cute. She had long blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail, as well as large yellow eyes and a petite body. That was when I thought that I've seen her somewhere before, although I can't remember when.

Yellow's POV

"Hello! My name is Yellow Viridian! Nice to meet you!"

That was what I said when I introduced myself to them. Then I had noticed that everyone was looking at me in shock. I had wondered why.

Red's POV

Wait. Yellow Viridian. The Yellow Viridian! Everyone in this class knew who Yellow Viridian. We had known her for 5 years before she was well... kidnapped. She was the daughter of the two most well known professors in this time before her parents were killed by people wearing black clothes with a big R in the middle and we had thought that she was dead. But now, she was standing in front of us with a big smile on her face. I guess she has forgotten about everything in the past since she looked so happy here. I wonder why she is back here. Maybe her carer/guardian has forgotten about these events in the past. Or maybe they were trying to get away from something horrible happening to her. I have to find out why she was here.

?'s POV

Hmm... Yellow Viridian. My boss was right. Yellow Viridian was coming back here. She doesn't know, but this may be the last place that she'll be in. Go to tell my boss that she's here.

**Me: Hello again. You came just in time to see me finish off Red.**

**Yellow: Grow up will you!**

**Red: Yeah! *smirks***

**Yellow: That includes you, Red. *glares at him***

**Me & Red: O-okay**

**Me: *whispers* I never knew Yellow could be this scary =_='**

**Red: *whispers* I know! I've only seen her this scary since that time I ate her pudding!**

**Me: You WHAT!**

**Red: Don't worry about it!**

**Me: okay... Anyway I'm so sorry if it was a bit too short but please R&R!**

**Yellow: And please continue reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello to everyone who's read the first chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days because I already had this chapter written out.**

**Red: *smirks* That's a lame excuse.**

**Yellow: Red! Don't be so rude to Kath or else you'll suffer a terrible fate.**

**Red: I don't think I'll suffer a terrible fate cause I am on of the most important characters ever!**

**Me: You are SOOO annoying. Oh! I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Red is still wearing his trademark hat!**

**Blue: Hello everyone!**

**Green: Hi.**

**Me: Hi... Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else for now?**

**Blue: Of course not, after all *gets choked (courtesy of Kath/me)***

**Me: Shhh. Don't give away the story :(**

**Blue: *coughs* Sheesh, no need to get so rough!**

**Me: Shut up *glares*. Yellow, do the disclaimer!**

**Yellow: (mumbles)**_** why do I have to do it all the time! Anyways...**_** Kath/ xxxdreamsforeverxxx does not own Pokemon except for this story and a few Pokemon games.**

Chapter 2: Meet the Kanto Gang

Yellow's POV

After introducing myself to the class and seeing bewildered faces I walked over to an empty desk on the back row, next to a boy with ebony black hair tucked inside a hat and red eyes. He had an aura around him telling me he was quite a brave guy. On my other side was a girl with long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a hat (**A/N: don't know how to describe it, but it's the hat she wears in the Pokemon games**) and the school uniform, which was a short sleeved, light blue collared shirt with a black bow, and a browny red (I think that colour is called maroon?) cardigan. She had a marble grey plaited skirt and loose socks as well as shoes. She let off an aura warning you to keep your secrets from her but she also had an aura of kindness. In front of me was a boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, who gave of a calm aura. I felt a sense of familiarity as I looked around everyone, trying to see what kind of a class this was. I scanned my eyes around the class again and found it very pleasant.

Blue's POV

Hmm... The new girl does look a lot like the young Yellow I used to play with. I felt my tears well up inside me as I remembered my childhood and how horrible it was seeing people in front of me die. I held back my tears and looked over to Red, who was sitting on the other side of Yellow. I saw him looking at Yellow and I remembered my childhood with Yellow and what had happened back then. I grinned when I remembered a very funny memory. I think Yellow and Red would look cute together. Maybe I should help them pair up... Naah, I'll do that later on when I find out what she's like now.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! My name's Blue." I said to the blond haired girl.

"Hi! Nice to meet you as well!" said Yellow.

Red's POV

I looked at Yellow. She does look a lot like the Yellow I used to know, but in a way, much prettier. Then I saw Blue looking at me. She had an evil glint in her eyes but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. I saw her talk to Yellow and introduced herself. Yellow smiled back and said her greetings. I saw them start talking and giggling. I can clearly see that Yellow was very nervous but there was nothing to be nervous about when you're talking to Blue since she had plenty to say. Then I heard Blue ask Yellow if she has ever gone to Pallet Town before. I saw everyone turn their heads towards Yellow, expecting an answer. I turned my head towards Yellow as she answered, oblivious to all the attention she was getting. She then said something about having a vague feeling that she knew this place somehow and that she felt comfortable around us all, as if she's met all of us before. This confirmed my suspicions. Yellow was the Yellow from back then. I decided to introduce myself.

Yellow's POV

"Hi! I'm Red!"

I turned around to see Red talking to me. I smiled and greeted him back. Then I saw Blue snicker from the corner of my eyes. I pondered on this and remembered the question Blue had asked me. Why did she want to know about that? Shaking of all the thoughts of this, I proceeded to talking to Red and Blue. We talked for quite a while. Then Blue pointed to the guy in front of me. Blue poked him and he turned round.

Green's POV

I felt someone poke my back and I turned to look. It was Blue.

"What do you want, pesky woman?" I asked calmly. I saw Blue trying to hold back her anger. I looked at the girl next to her and introduced myself.

"Green." I know. Simple right? I'm a man of few words, don't blame me. She greeted me back with a smile. Quite a nice girl, right?

? POV

I look at them laughing. I felt a smile creep up onto my face. Enjoy it while you can, Yellow. Enjoy it while you can.

**Me: Hello, thank you for reading until the end of this chapter!**

**Silver: *mumbles* I'm surprised that you read this far. I thought that everyone would get bored right away.**

**Me: Just SHUT UP! And what are you doing here Silver? Where are the others?**

**Silver: The others have gone to sleep.**

**Me: =_=**

**I forgot to say thank you to Specials for reviewing! I have updated because you have encouraged me to update after my laziness! Thank you!**

**Pokespe Cast: Please R&R!**

**Me: Where did you come from and how are you all able to come into my house! Anyways... Stick with us 'til the end!**


End file.
